Happily Ever After
by gijane197702
Summary: DH spoilers...A slight rewrite of the last few chapters of DH, where Remus and Tonks live.
1. Prolouge

**Title:** Happily Ever After

**Author:** gijane7702

**Format: **Chaptered Fic

**Total Word Count:** 391  
**Rating: **PG

**Warnings:** AU; angst; fluff; the aftermaths of war

**Summary:** The Battle for Hogwarts is over, but Remus and Tonks still have to live with consequences of its aftermath.  
**Author's Notes:** For teddytips, blackunicorn777, and every R/T shipper out there, I give you my AU version of the events of DH and afterwards.

And this from a self-proclaimed canon thumpin' bitch ;)

I do keep everyone else's deaths. JKR planned those, it's just at the last minute she killed Remus and Tonks.

Prologue: After the Battle 

Word Count: 391

Nymphadora Tonks slowly regain consciousness.

The first thing she saw upon opening her eyes were stars. All she saw were stars.

Blinking her eyes, Tonks realised that she was lying down on the cold stone floor of the Great Hall at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry staring up at its enchanted ceiling.

Suddenly, the kindly face of Poppy Pomfrey came into her line of vision. "Ah…Mrs Lupin, you're awake. Thank goodness! How are you feeling? You gave all of us quite a scare, especially Mr Potter."

Tonks coughed. Slowly, she realised that every part of her body, especially her left arm, was in pain. "What happened? And I hurt everywhere!" She gagged as the nurse forced a foul tasting potion down her throat. "That's revolting, Poppy!"

"Just what I wanted to hear!"

"Remus!" Tonks gasped all of a sudden. "Where's Remus?"

Poppy wrestled Tonks back down. "Your husband has already been transported to St Mungo's, Mrs Lupin."

"Is he all right?"

"Tonks!" Harry Potter cried, racing over to her from a group of redheads. "You're alive! I was horrified…I saw you and Remus just lying there…"

"Is Remus all right?" she demanded. Harry and Poppy exchanged worried glances. "Tell me!"

"He's not good, Tonks," Harry finally said.

"What happened?" Tonks asked. She cringed as pain ripped through her body. "We…won?"

"Yes, but it wasn't pretty," Harry told her. "Mr Wesley saw what happened. Trying to finish you off- you both were down, but not quite out-Dolohov and Bellatrix smashed in the top of the Astronomy Tower down on top of you and Remus. At the last second, one of you cast a Shield Charm. It's probably what saved your lives."

"But you were still grievously injured form your duels," Poppy added. "I'm having you transported to St Mungo's as well. You're staying at least overnight for observation. And yes," she continued as Tonks made to interrupt her, "I'll make sure you're in the same room as Remus."

"Tired," Tonks muttered.

"Sleeping Draught," Poppy told her.

Tonks glared at her, but the nurse didn't look at all unabashed. "Harry," she slurred, "please tell my mum we're all right."

"Of course, Tonks!"

"And watch over Teddy for us…while we recoup."

"It's my duty as godfather," Harry said solemnly.

"S'why we picked you," she managed to get out before sliding back into unconsciousness.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter One: Explanations

Chapter Word Count: 1,049

Total Word Count: 1440

Tonks woke and she immediately knew that she was in St Mungo's Hospital. She recognised the smell. She ought to, having been admitted enough times in her life.

Next thing Tonks realised was that her mother was fast asleep in the visitor's chair next to her bed. Teddy's Levitating travel cradle was beside her.

He was whimpering. That's what had woken her.

Tonks then became aware of that her body wasn't aching anymore, just her breasts. It was Teddy's feeding time. Tentatively, she pushed herself into a sitting position. She immediately gasped as pain shot through her left arm.

Andromeda Tonks' eyes popped open. "Dora sweetheart, lay back down! Let me get a Healer."

"Teddy," Tonks gasped out as her mother pushed her back down. "He's hungry."

"He'll have some more goats' milk that Aberforth is providing. He's gone with it for two days now."

Tonks gaped at her mother. "I've been out for two days?"

"Yes, sweetheart," her mother told her, smoothing back her pink spikes in a soothing gesture. "It's been two days since you last woke in the Great Hall. Poppy was right in transporting you. You were more injured than she realised." Straightening, Andromeda bustled over to her grandson's cradle and gently lifted him out as Tonks fidgeted helplessly. "On the other hand, breastfeeding might soothe you. You feed Teddy while I get a Healer."

Tonks took her son, who began to fuss since he could smell his mother's milk. "Hullo, Mummy's boy," she whispered to his as she slid her hospital robe down. "Are you hungry, my baby?"

"I'll be right back, Dora," her mother told her.

But Tonks wasn't paying attention. Teddy had immediately latched on and was sucking vigorously. She was cooing at him, basking in the baby's response of waving his fat little fists at her.

"Tonks! "Harry called as he raced into the room. "Oh God- Sorry!" He spun around presenting his back to her, allowing her privacy.

She laughed. "It's totally natural, Harry."

"Yeah, I know…" Harry peeked back around. "Haven't you got some sort of blanket you can…"

"Check the bag by Teddy's cradle," Tonks told him. "There's probably one in there."

Harry found one in the bag. Eyes closed and his back still to her, he handed Tonks the blanket over his shoulder. "Chicken," she whispered at him as she covered herself.

"I don't think Remus would appreciate me seeing his wife like that," Harry shot back. He then immediately bit his lip.

"Remus!" she cried, remembering her husband. Looking around wildly, Tonks spotted him lying in the bed next to hers. "What's wrong with him?" she sobbed, noting how unnaturally still he was.

"He's still unconscious," Harry began, but Andromeda and two Healers hurried into the room and surrounded Tonks' bed.

"How are you feeling, Mrs Lupin?" one Healer asked her as the other began to peer into her eyes with the lit tip of her wand.

"Fine, actually," Tonks told him. "Except my left arm…" She looked down at it and finally realised that it was wrapped up completely. "What's wrong with my arm?" she asked.

"It was crushed," the female Healer told her. "It should be fine. Madam Pomfrey healed it and re-grew the broken bones, but since it was at such an unnatural angle for so long before you were rescued from the Tower rubble, you might have some problems with it."

"It's my wand hand," Tonks told her. The Healer nodded her understanding. "What's wrong with my husband?" she asked in a quiet tone.

Before the Healer could answer, Teddy decided he was done eating. Andromeda took him from her, and then handed him to Harry, who immediately began to burp him.

Tonks pulled back up her robes with her right hand, smiling at the picture they made: Harry was cooing at a now content Teddy. Turning back to the Healer, she repeated her question, "What's wrong with Remus?"

"Professor Lupin took the brunt of the debris. We believe he was the one who cast the Shield Charm that saved you both. But his wand was found next to him, snapped in half." The Healer paused, and Tonks took in the unspoken understanding of the immense power that it had taken her husband to cast a wandless Shield Charm resilient enough to protect them both. "We're detecting that he was tortured with the Cruciatus Curse on top of his injuries sustained by the falling stone." The Healer paused again, and then added, "We're not going to know the exact extent of his…memory loss until he wakes up."

"Memory loss," Tonks whispered.

"Yes, Professor Lupin...er, was tortured for…a while, before you got there."

"Bitch," Andromeda whispered, breaking the silence, referring to her sister, Bellatrix.

"Professor…?" Tonks questioned the use of the title in reference to her husband.

"I had him my seventh year," the younger Healer told her. "Passed the Defence Against the Dark Arts NEWT because of him. And Mr Potter keeps calling him that, so we all are. He earned the title, even if he's not teaching anymore."

The other Healer nodded his agreement. Then, with one last quick check of Tonks' vitals, left the room, they left the room.

"Did anyone kill her?" Tonks demanded.

"Molly Weasley did," Andromeda told her. There was a look of almost savage pleasure on her mother's face that took Tonks aback.

"Molly?!" Tonks gasped, astounded. She knew that Molly Weasley was a very powerful witch, but to take out Bellatrix Lestrange…

"She was going after Ginny and taunting Mrs Weasley about Fred," said Harry. He shifted Teddy to his other shoulder and was rewarded with a loud belch from his godson.

"Fred?" Tonks questioned.

"He's… dead."

Tonks closed her eyes at the pain. Fred Weasley had been just nineteen years old… and now he was dead from a senseless war over blood purity. "How are Molly and Arthur? And George… good God, his twin…."

"I know."

"Oh! Ron… Hermione?" Tonks asked suddenly.

"They're fine. A little beaten up…but fine," Harry assured her. "Now that you're awake, all we're waiting on is Remus."

The three of them turned to the bed where Remus Lupin lay, so unnaturally still after all this time. Tonks hoped that he had heard them and would awaken, but he didn't.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: The Long Road to Recovery

Chapter Word Count: 943

Total Word Count: 2372

Tonks was in the same hospital room a week later.

Only this time she was not a patient. She was still waiting on her husband to wake up.

Knowing that staring at Remus wasn't going to wake him, Tonks shifted her attention back to Teddy, who was lying in his Levitating cradle, which was beside her. When he saw her looking at him, he gurgled happily.

"Hullo, Mummy's boy," she cooed back. "I love you." He waved his fists in the air and Tonks laughed.

"Hi, Tonks," Harry said, coming into the room. "Just got back from the Ministry. Hey there, Teddy!" he said, bending over so the baby could grasp one of his fingers.

Teddy squealed happily and Tonks beamed. According to her mother, Harry and Teddy had formed an instant rapport at their first meeting.

"Wotcher, Harry. How's it there?" Tonks still wasn't back to work yet. Kingsley Shacklebolt, the Interim Minister for Magic, still had her out on sick leave. Not that she wanted to be anyplace else than where she was right now. "How's King handling being in charge?"

"It's an adjustment for him, but Percy's helping immensely."

Tonks smiled. Molly had relayed to her how Kingsley had come to the Burrow, begging Percy to un-resign his position as the Minister's Assistant. Percy was now handling the administrative end of the work, while Kingsley was doing the more hands-on end. "I can't believe he's Minister, you know?"

"I know. I can't believe that Voldemort's actually dead…that the war is over."

"Tell me about it! All we need now is Remus." She leaned over and brushed her husband's greying fringe out of his closed eyes. "Wake up soon, my love, we need you." Tonks brushed a kiss on his brow.

"Yeah, we do," Harry added.

"We do what?" Andromeda asked, walking into the room.

"We need Remus," her daughter told her, forcing a smile. Teddy cooed as if he were adding his own agreement. "Yes, we need Daddy, don't we Teddy baby."

"Hello, Mrs Tonks," Harry said, wrenching his finger back from Teddy and jumping out of his chair, offering it to Andromeda.

"Hello, Harry," she returned as she sat down. "How was the Ministry?"

"A bit of a less of an uproar than it has been, but still a disaster. The Death Eaters did quite a number on us," he told her, sitting on the empty bed and giving a fussing Teddy back his finger. "It's going to be a long road to recovery."

"It was last time," Andromeda told him.

"How are Ron and Hermione?" Tonks asked Harry while tickling Teddy's tummy.

"Probably still snogging under the same tree where I left them this morning," Harry said grinning.

Tonks laughed. "Molly seems particularly pleased with them, doesn't she?" She giggled as Teddy cooed back at her.

"Immensely," Harry laughed. He paused, as if remembering something, and then said, "Oh! Kingsley wanted to stop by today or tonight, but he's got like three thousand meetings, so he's not sure if he'll get here on time for Visitor's Hours. I had to gently point out he's the Minister for Magic, he doesn't have Visitor's Hours." Tonks and Andromeda laughed. "But he wants you and Teddy to be here, so…"

Tonks nodded her understanding. Others would only visit when she was there.

For the past week they had fallen into the same pattern every day. She would arrive with Teddy at St Mungo's before Visitor's Hours began and spend the whole day in Remus' room until past they ended. The Healers had to gently shoo her out to go home to sleep. Harry, who was living at the Burrow for now, would arrive after he spent a few hours helping Kingsley at the Ministry. He left every night with Tonks, seeing her and Andromeda, who would come later in the day, attempting to give her daughter time alone with her husband, home.

Together, they waited for Remus to awaken.

The Healers were optimistic: he had shown signs out coming out of his coma, but it hadn't happened yet.

So they waited.

Tonks was once again hoping it was soon as she leaned over Teddy again when Remus suddenly emitted a low moan. Her head jerked up and she saw his eyelids fluttering. "Mum!" she cried, jumping up.

"Oh my goodness," Andromeda shrieked.

"Go for a Healer," Harry ordered her, coming up on the other side of the bed. Andromeda bolted out of the room.

"Remus?" Tonks whispered, brushing his fringe back again. "Darling, can you hear me?"

He groaned again, then, all of a sudden, his eyes popped open. "Dora?" he asked hoarsely.

"I'm here, Remus."

His blue eyes found her dark ones, and he smiled. "Harry?" Remus croaked out.

"Here," Harry told him, smiling when Remus found him. "Welcome back."

Andromeda and a gaggle of Healers poured into the room. "We won," he added to answer the question burning in Remus' eyes.

Tonks and Harry backed off as the Healers moved in to examine him. Andromeda picked up Teddy from the Levitating cradle and handed him to his mother.

Together, they waited for the Healer's report.

"He'll be fine physically," the head Healer finally pronounced and all three breathed a sigh of relief. "Now…for mentally. Professor, do you know who these people are?" He pointed at them.

Remus looked over at them. "Dora, Harry, and Andi." He then smiled lopsidedly at them.

Harry and Tonks sighed with relief. It was a sign of how worried she was that Andromeda didn't even scowl at his use of Sirius' nickname for her.

"And…" the Healer prompted, indicating Teddy.

"I have no idea."


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter Three: A Whole Year Gone 

Chapter Word Count: 823

Total Word Count: 3364

Tonks felt her stomach drop.

Instinctively, she tightened her hold on Teddy, who let out a squawk of protest. "Remus?" she asked him quietly approaching his bed. "You don't remember…"

"Professor," the head Healer jumped in. "What is the last thing you remember?"

Remus' brow furrowed in what Tonks knew was concentration, but Teddy fidgeted again. Remus stopped and looked at him, and then asked, "You had a baby, Dora?"

Tonks bit her lip to hold back the tears. "What's the last thing you remember," she whispered hoarsely. "Please…"

Remus concentrated again. "I remember…Albus Dumbledore's death." He paused, then in a low tone so that only she and the Healer could hear, added, "I remember our reunion that night…And that's it."

Andromeda let out a sob and threw herself into Harry's arms. Tonks stood blinking down at Remus, shocked. The Healers, save the head one, quickly retreated from the room, their work complete.

"How are you feeling, Remus?" Harry asked him to relieve the silence in the room

"I'm tired," Remus said hoarsely. "But… Dora…you had a baby?"

He didn't remember any of the past year, nothing. Not their marriage…not her father's death…not winning the war…not Teddy's birth. He remembered none of it. She didn't know what to say, so Tonks buried her face in Teddy's baby soft hair to hide her tears.

"Professor," the Healer began and Remus looked at him, "why don't you rest? Dora," he paused to give her a look that explained why he wasn't calling her 'Mrs Lupin', "can tell you what has occurred since then when you wake up again."

Remus' jaw set in what Tonks knew was his grim determination look. "No. I want to know now. Who's his Daddy?"

The Healer sighed. "Some patients are like this," he explained.

"No…it's just Remus," Tonks said before she could help herself. Remus looked up at her, his eyes wide.

"Just go gently with him," she was told. Before the Healer left the room he assisted Remus into a sitting position, saying, "Call if you need us."

Remus and Tonks made eye contact and held it. Neither of them looked away.

"We'll leave too," Andromeda said quietly.

Tonks started. She had forgotten that her mother and Harry were still in the room. Not breaking eye contact with her husband, she said, "Okay, Mum. But stay close in case I need you."

"Do you want us to take Teddy?" Harry asked her.

"No thank you, Harry." Tonks tightened her grip on the baby.

"All right then."

She didn't turn around as the door closed behind them. "All right then," Tonks began brightly. "Let's get you caught up, shall we?"

"Dora…" Remus began, indicating Teddy.

"From the beginning, darling, all right?" He nodded, but didn't take his eyes off Teddy, who was now watching his father back. "First, do you need anything? Water…?"

"No…please."

"Okay," she said, sitting on the bed next to him. Teddy gurgled happily and waved his fat fists at Remus, who smiled back at him. "The last thing you remember is our reunion the night Dumbledore died?"

"Yes."

"All right. Darling, that was…" Tonks blew out a deep breath, "nearly a year ago."

She bit her lip as his blue eyes went wide. "A…year?" Tonks nodded and Remus covered his eyes with his hands. "Oh…my…God," he said hoarsely. "Knew it…the baby…but a year? A whole year…gone."

She nodded again, not trusting her voice upon seeing his anguish. Tonks finally cleared her throat and, taking a deep breath, said, "We got married on the 4th of July, three years-"

"To the day we met," Remus finished. "That I remember. We got…married?"

Tonks couldn't help it. She giggled at the astounded look on his face. "Yes," she confirmed simply for him. "Oh!" She moved to it next to him, propped herself up on his pillow shoulder to shoulder with him. Drawing up her knees, she propped Teddy on them, then fished inside her robes and withdrew a chain that she took it off her neck and handed to Remus.

From it dangled his wedding band.

He looked at it, then her, and then smiled brightly. "My…ring." He took off the chain but she slid it on his left hand, where it belonged. "Yours?" he questioned her still bandaged left hand.

"It's there."

"We're married," Remus repeated, grinning. "Then that makes…" His eyes found Teddy again, who cooed at him. "He's…mine?"

Tonks felt the tears sliding down her cheeks at the absolute look of joy on Remus' face. "Yes, he is. Here…take your son." She picked Teddy up and placed him in her husband's waiting arms. "Remus John Lupin let me re-introduce you to your son, Edward Remus Lupin. Teddy baby, Daddy's back."

As Tonks watched the father and son reunion, the broad grin on her husband's face from being called 'Daddy' and Teddy's happy cooing, she decided the rest of the news could wait.

This was more important.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter Four: An Unexpected Surprise 

Chapter Word Count: 974

Total Word Count: 4338

Remus was leaning heavily against Tonks as they slowly made their way up the path to the front door of her mother's house. His initial revival had been a week ago and Remus had wanted to leave the hospital immediately, but the Healers had been firm with him. Finally, today, they had discharged him.

He let go and tried to walk on his own. When he wobbled a bit on his own legs Tonks called out, "Careful, darling!"

Remus made a face at her. "I'm fine. I'm 37…38 years old, Nymphadora, not 3 months old like Teddy. Mother him, not me." Andromeda, who had opened the front door to let them in, let out a peel of laughter. From her arms Teddy gurgled. "See…" Remus pointed out. "My son agrees with me."

Tonks caught him before he fell. "Okay, darling, whatever you say. Oh… by the way…there are a few people here to see you."

A few people turned out to be the entire Order of the Phoenix.

Tonks left Remus on the couch with Teddy and surrounded by his friends and rushed off to help her mother with refreshments. Spotting Molly Weasley sitting alone on the window seat she made her way over to her. "Butterbeer, Molly?" she asked the Weasley matriarch, offering her a bottle.

"Oh, Tonks dear, there you are! Thank you, yes." She took the bottle but didn't drink it. "He looks so much better," Molly commented, nodding at Remus on the couch making funny faces at a giggling Teddy.

"It's Teddy," Tonks told her. "They've been _inseparable since he woke up last week. The Healers were astounded at how fast Remus healed." _

_"I'm not," Molly told her. "Being a parent is the most wonderful thing in the world. Remus was a man who thought he'd never get to be a father, so he's going to bask in every minute possible. I see him with a houseful like Arthur and I had .Are you going to have more children?" Tonks felt a blush rising. Molly arched an eyebrow at her. "Tonks?" she questioned._

_Tonks looked around. "Remus and I both had final examinations before we left St Mungo's this afternoon." She flexed her left hand, which, while much better, was still not at one hundred percent. Physical therapy would get it there._

_"And…" Molly prompted._

_"I'm pregnant," Tonks whispered, shushing Molly when she let out a squeal of glee. "I haven't told Remus yet!" _

_"When?" Molly asked quieter. _

_"When Minerva's Patronus arrived, we both took one look at it, then…" Tonks blushed. "Then Remus took me right there up against the wall. That was the first time we had made love since Teddy's birth and our last time before…so…it was frantic and rushed. But we knew that he was going off to battle…"_

_"I understand, dear. How old is Teddy?" _

_"Three months… it's so soon, I know."_

_"Ron was only eight months old when I became pregnant with Ginny, Tonks, so I know exactly how you feel."_

_"But to have one baby in April, then another the following year…Remus told me he wanted more children soon since, and these are his exact words, "I'd like to be able to play with my children before I get too old"." _

_Molly laughed loudly drawing Remus' attention to them. She waved at him, grinning when he smiled at her. Quietly she said, "Oh dear Remus, you have no idea, do you?"_

_Tonks couldn't help it. She burst out laughing. Watching the joy on her husband's face at playing with their son, she said, "I have to tell him."_

_"Now?!" Molly asked. _

_"Yes." Tonks stood and made her way over to the couch. _

_Remus looked up at her and smiled brightly at her. Her heart leapt into her throat at the sheer happiness he was basking in. "When can we have another, Dora love?" he asked her._

_Tonks felt a smile playing on her lips before she answered him, "In about eight months, sweetheart."_

_The house fell silent. _

_Remus' blue eyes widened in shock. Looking down at Teddy, who giggled at him, he then looked back up at her. "Eight…eight months?" he stuttered out._

_"Yes. The Healer confirmed during my final examination today that I was pregnant." _

_She couldn't help it: she grinned. And he grinned right back at her. _

_"We're having a baby!" Remus exclaimed ecstatically to the room, jumping up with Teddy and hugging Tonks. _

_Chaos erupted._

_Andromeda squealed and rushed over to her daughter and hugged her tightly. Ginny and Hermione joined her and they took turns squeezing Tonks. _

_Arthur and his boys all took turns shaking Remus' hand and congratulating him. Harry was grinning like a Cheshire Cat. _

_The other Order members were happily talking to both of them, shaking hands and grinning knowingly at both of them. _

_Teddy fussed, not understanding what all the commotion was over. _

_But Kingsley had the best reaction of all. _

_He stood towering over Remus and said, "I needed her, Lupin! My Auror Department is in shambles and you go and knock up one of my best ones up again!" Tonks and Remus exchanged looks, and then they both burst out laughing. "It's not funny, you know!" _

_But he couldn't stay mad at them for long. Kingsley swooped Tonks up into a bear hug and then shook Remus' hand, laughing when Remus asked him in a serious tone, "Can one actually knock up one's own wife? Isn't it consensual?" _

_He and Kingsley roared with laughter_

_"Congratulations," Harry, coming up behind her, told Tonks quietly. "I've never seen him this happy."_

_"Thanks, Harry. I have though." She winked at Harry who immediately looked revolted and walked away back to Ginny. _

_"Thank you," Remus whispered into her ear while snaking a hand around her waist, Teddy wedged between their bodies. "Thank you for marrying me, thank you for Teddy, thank for our unborn baby. Just…thank you." He leaned in and kissed her gently. "I love you."_

_"I love you too," Tonks told him."And you're welcome, my darling." _

_NOTE: I'm almost sure 'knock up' is an Americanism, but I know horrid Americanisms have made their way into the English language, so…_

_Plus, it's just funny having Kingsley and Remus say that ) _


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five: Heroes **

Chapter Word Count: 1278

Total Word Count: 5616

**Additional Author's Notes:** I had originally planned on doing this chapter, and then cut it, then changed my mind when I got a comment that reflected on why I _had_ too. It's a tad longer than the others, but you don't mind, right?

Tonks looked around the living room, grinning when her mother sighed, then swore, behind her. It was an absolute disaster, but it was too late to clean.

After the announcement, Molly and George had insisted on turning Remus' welcoming home party into a victory celebration. Tonks and Remus had protested, but it was Arthur's quiet endorsement of their proposal that had them finally consenting.

The kitchen door swung open and Harry entered the room, holding a sleeping Teddy. Remus was right behind him, leaning against the doorframe for support. Looking around, Harry commented, "Wow, we really did a number on the place, didn't we?"

"It was a smashing good party though," said Andromeda. "Bloody well worth the mess."

Tonks laughed aloud at her mother's uncharacteristic attitude, knowing that she was slightly intoxicated. Then she walked over to help Remus, but he waved her off and laboriously made his way to the couch himself.

Harry flopped down next to him, protesting when Remus took Teddy away from him, scowling when he was told, "He's my _son_. Only your _godson_."

Tonks snorted at the sight of the two of them bickering over who got to hold the baby. She settled the matter by taking Teddy from Remus, slipping into his lap and snuggled up to him. Harry smiled when he placed a kiss on her forehead, then their son's. "He's my son too. I have more claim over him since I carried him for nine months, and then gave birth to him. Seven hours of agony." Tonks smirked when Remus looked properly contrite.

"Seven hours," laughed Andromeda from Harry's other side. "Try nineteen hours."

"No wonder why you only did it once," her daughter cheeked back.

"And we're…er, you," Remus corrected himself before Tonks could. "You're going to do it again." He placed a hand on her stomach and smiled brightly. She kissed his forehead.

"Ouch at any number of hours," Harry said, a shudder running through him. Everyone laughed. He then asked, "Is it all right if I crash here tonight, Mrs Tonks?"

"Of course you can, Harry! Let me get the guest room made up real quick, and then I'll Floo the Burrow and let them know. I'll take Teddy upstairs as well. Nymphadora," she chastised spotting the alarmed look on her daughter's face, "I know what to do and I'm not totally pissed you know-"

"Could have fooled me," Tonks muttered under her breath.

"I'm just slightly pissed," Andromeda finished.

Andromeda looked pleased when Harry and Remus began to laugh. Tonks made a face at her. Taking her grandson from her daughter, she gracefully exited the living room and made her way upstairs.

"I love your mother," Remus chuckled, laughing harder when his wife rolled her eyes. "That I remember."

"You two did get along quite well right off, didn't you?" Tonks mused.

"She's a lot like Sirius," said Harry quietly.

"That she is," Remus agreed solemnly.

Harry let out a deep breath and ran a hand through his untidy hair. Tonks smiled sadly at him. The poor boy…man…had lost so many. She was glad that her husband was still here for him. "I have to ask you something, Remus. Something that happened during the battle."

Remus looked perplexed. "You know I don't remember anything over the past year, Harry. I don't know how I can help…I can't even remember my own wedding."

The Healers had warned him that he'd never recover that lost year of memories. So they were going to do them all over again, starting with a large wedding. Tonks kissed him on the cheek, offering him her comfort. He smiled fondly at her.

"Well, not ask per say," Harry corrected himself. "Maybe you can explain how it happened. Okay-"

"Do you want me to leave, Harry?" Tonks offered softly before he could begin.

Harry looked thoughtful for a minute, and then said, "No, it's all right. Besides," he added with a slight grin, "I'm sure Remus would tell you anyways. His wife and all that…"

"If you told my husband something in confidence, Harry, I certainly wouldn't expect him to tell me," Tonks told him. "Should I leave?"

"Thanks, Tonks," said Harry. He paused then said, "It's funny…calling you Tonks still since your surname's Lupin now."

"Actually," she told him. "We decided that I wasn't going to change my name yet. I had slight more protection with the surname of Tonks versus Lupin."

Remus looked thoughtful, and then said, "I can see why we decided that."

"Well," Harry said. "You'll have to change it now. I'll have Kingsley rush the paperwork…Mrs Lupin." He smiled when Tonks beamed. "Speaking of, have you been reading the _Daily Prophet_?"

"Not for the last year," Tonks said sourly. "And I can't believe you of all people-" She stopped talking abruptly when Harry jumped up and ran out of the room. Tonks and Remus exchanged confused glances.

He came back into the living room brandishing the newspaper. "Look."

The top half of the front page was a large photograph of Harry with the headline reading, "_Exclusive Interview With the Chosen One_". However, the bottom half's headline read, "_How the Order of the Phoenix Saved the Wizarding World._"

"You're both are mentioned of course," Harry told them as Remus began to read.

"Ginny wrote this!" Tonks exclaimed when she saw the name of the article's author.

Harry grinned. "Yeah, she did. Actually, she wrote both articles. I wouldn't talk to anyone else." Tonks smiled at the pride in his voice. "The Muggles have a saying, 'The pen is mightier than the sword'."

"Edward Bulwer-Lytton," Remus murmered. Harry looked impressed he knew the author. "So very true."

"You're telling me that the Order's gone from being outcasts-" Tonks began.

"To the heroes of the Wizarding world, yes," Harry finished. "And, like I said, you two are included in that." Remus and Tonks exchanged amazed looks. "Kingsley's used all his power to keep reporters away from you since the battle. They're out for interviews from both of you. Especially Remus."

"Oh my…" Tonks murmured.

Remus looked bewildered. She knew it was a lot for him to take in. Finally, he said, "You wanted to ask me something, Harry?"

"Oh yes! All right…when I used the Resurrection Stone-" he paused then asked, "Do you know…?"

"No," said Tonks the same time Remus said "Yes."

He and Harry quickly sketched out what the Resurrection Stone and the Deathly Hallows were for her. Tonks was astounded…she, like every other magical person, had thought that they were just fairy tales.

"When I used the Stone, you were there, Remus…along with my parents and Sirius. But you weren't dead, so…how?"

Remus' brow furrowed and Tonks knew he was concentrating. So did Harry, for he remained silent and waited. Remus eventually said, "The only two things I can think of are that I was since I was unconscious, my soul hovered between life and death. So, when you used the Stone, I could go and be there when you needed me. But I wasn't dead."

Harry pondered that for a bit, then said, "I guess…who knows how magic works, correct? I'm just glad that you were there for me." He smiled at Remus, who smiled back at him.

"So am I," said Tonks.

The three of them sat there for a bit in a comfortable silence until Harry yawned, "I'm going to bed. Goodnight."

"Goodnight, Harry," Remus and Tonks both told him.

When he had gone upstairs, Remus turned to Tonks and asked, "While I do adore your mother, is there anyway we can move back to our own house…soon?"

Tonks threw her head back and laughed.


	7. Epilouge

Epilogue: Nineteen Years Later

Chapter Word Count: 1324

Total Word Count: 6940

Author's Note: Two things might happen: 1) I'm going to burn in Hell for the last line or 2) JKR is going to sue me.

Speaking of: DISCLAIMER: None of the recognisable characters are mine, they are hers. I just er… kept them alive.

Tonks glanced at the grandfather clock and sighed. 1015AM.

Once again, they were cutting it extremely close.

"Hurry up!" she yelled up the stairs. "We're going to be late! Ethan, Eleanor! Move it!"

Tonks turned around as the front door opened and her eighteen-year-old daughter, Elizabeth, entered, holding a basket of wildflowers. "You're still here?" she asked, clearly amused.

"Yes! Have you seen your father?"

"You're still here?" Remus asked, entering the house right behind his daughter.

Tonks glared at her husband. Before she could respond to the laughter in his blue eyes, fifteen-year-old Eleanor came pounding down the stairs.

"Ready, Mum! Daddy!" she squealed, putting on her cloak. "How are you?"

"Fine, Nellie, just another full moon. Where's your brother?"

"Here I am, Dad!" Twelve-year-old Ethan called, sliding down the banister.

"Ethan Lupin!" Tonks said exasperated. "Not down the banister! We've talked about this!"

"Dad did it as a boy!"

Tonks turned to Remus with her 'You Deal With Him' look. "Ethan!" he said. "No sliding down the banister! My mum used to yell at me just as your mum does at you! Apologise."

"Sorry, Mum." Tonks smiled at him, nodding.

"Now, is everything ready?" Remus asked him.

"Yes, sir. The trunks were packed and placed by the fireplace last night just like you ordered. I watched over Mum, Nellie, and Lizzie just like you told me to as well."

"Good man." Remus said, clasping his youngest child on the back as they walked into the living room. His daughters rolled their eyes. "Teddy didn't come home?"

"He Floo Called from the Potters. He'll meet us on Platform 9 ¾ with them. My mother is meeting us there too. Get your cloak on, Ethan," his mother ordered as she Shrunk the waiting trunks and gave each to their respective owner to stow in the pocket of their cloak. "We need to Floo to The Leaky Cauldron at 1025AM precisely. Are you coming, Lizzie?"

"Yes, Mum. I want to see a few friends."

"Wait by the fireplace," Tonks ordered her children. "Dad and I will be in the kitchen quickly…talking."

"Is that what you call it?" Lizzie asked innocently, grinning as her father let out a shout of laughter.

"Elizabeth!" Tonks chastised, trying hard not to laugh. She caught Nellie's amused look and Ethan's wrinkled nose and huffed off into the kitchen after her husband.

She turned to a bemused, coffee drinking Remus and asked, "All right?"

"Yes, ma'am," he grinned at her. "Come here."

Tonks smiled seductively at him, and then sauntered into his waiting arms. Remus kissed her open-mouthed and passionately for a few moments before Ethan called out from the living room, "That's really revolting. You know that, don't you?"

Tonks and Remus started laughing while still kissing. She ran her fingers through his silver hair and said loudly, "I told you, darling. We should have stopped at three."

She didn't need to see him, knowing her younger son was sputtering incoherently and her girls silently laughing at him. That line got Ethan every time. Remus grinned down at her, twirling a pink lock around one finger, then they joined their children in the living room.

The flames in the fireplace suddenly burned green. Nellie jumped in and yelled, "The Leaky Cauldron!" She vanished.

Ethan and Lizzie followed her quickly. The children were waiting for them as Remus and Tonks emerged from the bar's fireplace.

"Hullo, Tom," Remus greeted the barkeep.

"Morning, Mr Lupin…Mrs Lupin," he returned, bowing. "Off to Hogwarts are we, children?"

"Yes!" Nellie said excitedly. "I was made Quidditch Captain. I can't wait to get back and start practicing again."

Before she could really get going, Remus steered her to the back room where he tapped the correct combination of bricks and Diagon Alley opened to them. "Come on, we need to Side-Along Apparate to King's Cross."

The Lupin family made their way down the alley, returning greetings called to them. Under Remus and Hermione Weasley's hard work, werewolves and other magical creatures were given their proper status in wizarding society. Though offered better positions in the Ministry and at Hogwarts, Remus still continued to work in the Werewolf Support Office.

"Minister!" Tonks called out, greeting Kingsley Shacklebolt as they approached an Apparition Point. "Heading to Platform 9 ¾ as well?"

"I've told you not to call me Minister, Tonks," Kingsley grumbled at her, realising too late he fell for repeating her own line back at her. Tonks scrunched her nose up at him in silent laughter (one did not laugh aloud at the Minister for Magic in public, old friend or not). "Hello, Remus," he said, shaking his hand. "And, yes, I am. My youngest starts Hogwarts today."

"Ready?" Lizzie asked. "I'll meet you there then." With that, she Disapparated.

"Nellie, go with Daddy. Ethan, come with me. We'll see you there…Minister," Tonks teased before she Disapparated with her son.

"If I wasn't Minister…" Kingsley began when he appeared.

"But you are, so ha-ha!"

The Lupin children exchanged glances and rolled their eyes, used to the banter. Remus suppressed a smile. "Come on," he said.

They turned out of the mews and into the station, entering Platform 9 ¾ in pairs.

Remus and Tonks waved to Harry and Ginny Potter and Ron and Hermione Weasley, who all returned their greetings. Kingsley bowed goodbye to them and went to join his family.

"James!" Ethan called, spotting his friend. "See you at Christmas, Mum. Bye, Dad." He ran off to greet the oldest Potter child.

"Bye, baby" Tonks sighed. But she wasn't sad long. "Teddy!" she exclaimed, beaming at him.

"Hi, Mum," her oldest greeted her with a kiss on the cheek. "Dad." He grinned lopsidedly at his father, who returned the same grin. "I see Ethan and James are already at it."

"Where's Victoire?" Lizzie asked her brother slyly, grinning when Teddy blushed.

"Shove off, Liz," he muttered, still red. Tonks spotted Victoire's strawberry blonde head the same time Teddy did. "Right…be right back." He ran off after her. Lizzie followed him.

Tonks and Remus exchanged bemused glances. They smiled at Andromeda as she joined them.

"Hello, Gran."

"Good morning, Eleanor."

"Mum!" Nellie then squealed. "There's Hannah. May I join her?"

"Goodbye, sweetheart," Tonks said in a resigned voice, shooting her husband an annoyed look as he snorted quietly. Her mother's lips were twitching in amusement.

"See you at Christmas, Mum, Gran," Nellie called over her shoulder. "Bye, Dad!"

"Bye," Remus called, shaking his head.

A slight commotion caught their attention, but it just turned out to be James exclaiming loudly over catching Teddy snogging Victoire. Ethan, standing behind him still on the train, looked revolted.

"That's my boy, Teddy," Remus said, grinning.

"Don't encourage him, Remus!" Tonks exclaimed, whacking her husband on the arm. Andromeda laughed.

Bill, Victoire's father, looked over and exchanged looks with Remus. They both laughed as Tonks and Fleur just rolled their eyes. Both men were very happy with the couple.

"My babies are all grown up," Tonks whispered, leaning into her husband. "They don't need me anymore."

"Of course they do, Dora," Remus told her, kissing the top of her pink head. "They'll always need you."

Andromeda nodded. "Yes, they will. For example, weren't you at my house just this week asking for help?" She laughed at Tonks glared at her.

"They don't need me like they used to, Mum. You know what I meant. I miss it."

Remus smiled sadly at her, knowing that she had loved being a mother. "I know what you mean, sweetheart. I miss it too."

"Well," Andromeda told them. "There's only one solution isn't there? Have another baby." She paused as Remus and Tonks exchanged happy grins. "Oh dear, I was only joking!"

Evangeline Andromeda Lupin, much to the amusement of her parents' family and friends (and to the horror of her youngest brother) was born on the 15th of July of the following year.

All was well.


End file.
